


there is no moon

by crickets



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crickets/pseuds/crickets





	there is no moon

There's a scar beneath her chin that Jack can only see when she's on top of him, Claire's body moving in concert with his, the friction between them making his eyes cloud over, making it hard to concentrate, to focus enough to process the hidden mark.

Its color is faint, just a shade or two lighter than her natural skin tone, and Jack's surprised it even caught his eye. The wisp-like, not quite jagged line stretches to the vertex of her throat, and then reaches toward the edge of her jaw where it thins out and fades away completely.

Jack's hand slides over her abdomen, almost instinctively, pausing momentarily to run a thumb along the underside of one breast, and then further, gently ghosting a callused pad along the scar. Claire inhales sharply, shivers, affected by his touch. Jack leans up, pulls her closer, his lips going to her neck, swallowing the mark. He traces it with his tongue until he reaches the spot where it disappears, and he can feel Claire shudder above him in response, her orgasm hitting her hard.

She clings to him a while, coming down from her high, and after a moment she lets go of his shoulders and reaches between them to take him in her hand. Jack is slick with the remnants of the two of them and still hard. Claire closes the space between them, catches his lips in her teeth. Jack thrusts into her hand and she tugs in rough, short strokes until her name is on his lips and he comes hot over her fingers, dripping onto his belly.

 

-

Later, while they're lying naked in each other's arms, the summer's moonlight streaming through the open window, Jack brushes her hair from her neck and once again traces the mark with his fingertips.

Claire makes a soft noise at first, and laughs when her nipples harden visibly.

Jack relents, kisses the corner of her eye, whispers, "Where did it come from?"

Claire shrugs, her hand going to her throat protectively. "I don't remember," she tells him, her voice sounding like a revelation, like she's never noticed it before, like perhaps it came from nowhere. "I think I've forgotten," she says. And the truth is that there are a lot of things Claire forgets. There are a lot of things they've all forgotten.

Jack tugs the white sheet over them, pulls her closer, buries his nose in her hair. "Maybe tomorrow," he says, he hopes.

"Maybe," Claire agrees, her voice soft and tired, her eyelids fluttering closed. "Maybe."

 _-fin_


End file.
